<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arctic Deadlands. (Technoblade x Female Reader) by Skeleton_titties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424354">The Arctic Deadlands. (Technoblade x Female Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_titties/pseuds/Skeleton_titties'>Skeleton_titties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), spain but the s is silent, that shit hurted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_titties/pseuds/Skeleton_titties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think this would happen. You being dead. Techno mourning you. Wow, death is a lot colder than you expected. You long for his warmth. But there's not much you can do. You try to speak to him, but he brushes it off as "The Voices". There's nothing you can do. Except for one thing, but it comes with a price. </p>
<p>This is not going to be very good. I'm warning you now. I don't have a good update schedule but ill see what I can do. I'm gonna add tags as I go. Expect more characters than just techno. I didn't tag them b/c AO3's tags are ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. not a chapter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lmao, I haven't written shit yet.<br/>Anyways. This is just gonna be your standard angst fic. Im probably gonna post in clumps. Depends on how I feel that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. {Chapter One} Death's Embrace.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's go main character death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. <br/>The snow enveloped your bloodied body. <br/>The patches of blood kept part of you warm. <br/>It was nice, besides the fact that you were bleeding out. <br/>The sky looked as beautiful as ever. <br/>And so did he. <br/>His pink hair cascading down his broad shoulders. <br/>His red eyes pouring into your (e/c) orbs.<br/>You could stare at him forever if you could. <br/>Too bad this was the end.<br/>Your lips tugged into a smile.<br/>Even so, you were happy to see his face on more time. <br/>His cries for you to stay were slowly being drowned out by the ringing in your ears.<br/>Dying was so loud. <br/>You felt a tear roll down your cheek, mixing with the blood in the snow. <br/>"Goodbye, my love. Perhaps we'll meet again. In another life."<br/>Those were the last words to fall from your mouth. <br/>You let yourself go limp, as the world faded from your view. <br/>At least, he was here with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes, looks like you're hella dead. Let's see what techno thinks. <br/>techno? 🎤   "🐷💧👄💧🐷"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. {Chapter Two} Feather Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go. We love a mc who just doesn't give two fucks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark for a minute. Before a bright light shone in your face. </p><p>'Rude...' you thought. That's an impolite way to wake someone. </p><p>Though, you weren't complaining too much. You had been having the strangest dream. You had been fighting alongside Technoblade. Dream had attacked you, and Techno had come to your defense. Dream had let you be. Until Techno left you alone. That's when he decided to strike. It probably wouldn't have happened if you didn't call him a "Circle Faced Bitch"... Or stole his weapons...Or had tried to kill him first... But he deserved it. You had been mangled. Your body left to freeze in the snow until Techno found you. You had smiled at his face. His stoic expression had been replaced with worry. </p><p>You found yourself in a white hallway. Moving pictured lined the walls. Your memories displayed for you to see.</p><p> You had heard about something like this, your life flashing before your eyes before you died. But, if your "dream" wasn't actually a dream. Then that meant... You were dead. But aren't your memories supposed to show before you die?</p><p> Oh well. No point in questioning it if no-ones around to answer. You walked down the hallway. Glancing at your memories. Some you didn't even recognize. Curse your forgetfulness. </p><p>You could see the end of the hallway. Your memories on the wall becoming more recent. Mostly your time with Techno. It was nice, reminiscing about your life. You think you spent it well, in your opinion. </p><p>As you approached the end, you saw two doors. Signs hung above them. </p><p>Two doors.</p><p>Two choices. </p><p>You had the choices between AFTERLIFE and SPIRIT.</p><p>What to choose? What to choose?</p><p>Well, "Spirit" doesn't sound so bad now does it? </p><p>You pushed open the door to your right.<br/>
A white light enveloped you, as you felt yourself become lighter. =<br/>
Stepping through the door, you felt yourself fall.<br/>
Though, it wasn't scary.<br/>
In fact, it was quite pleasant. You felt like a feather, slowly drifting to the ground.<br/>
You felt light. Your body becoming transparent before your eyes.<br/>
Your body crashed through what felt like a pool of water. But not exactly, it felt thicker.<br/>
You felt warped. You blinked, and once again you were in a white hallway.<br/>
Strange... You didn't remember your feet touching the ground.<br/>
You looked down. Oh. You didn't have feet anymore. Well then. How interesting. </p><p>You floated down the hallway. This one was empty. No moving pictures in sight. Perhaps you should have admired the other hallway more before you left... Oh well. No way to turn back time. What's done, is done. </p><p>You reached another door soon enough. This one had no sign. However, it was a different color than the hallway. This one was a striking red. It almost hurt your eyes to look at it. It was so bright. You'd never seen a color this vibrant. How magnificent. You had learned so many things during your little "Adventure".  </p><p>You stepped through the door, the blinding light behind it causing you to shield your eyes. You continued walking forward. No going back now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>second chapter bby. Told ya id write it chunks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. {Chapter Three} We meet again. Old friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm changing the pov because I like this style better so deal with it bbys.  ghost time bby. <br/>You didn't think finding techno would be so easy but here we are. He still can't hear you though...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I floated out of the door. I was greeted with the arctic I had grown to love. Nothing but snow in sight. How beautiful. I loved watching it fall. So graceful. Yet it can be so deadly in certain circumstances. I looked to my left, seeing smoke in the distance. </p><p>"That must be it."</p><p>I didn't remember too much from before. My recent memories are fuzzy. If I try too hard to recall them, I am greeted with the worst headache I've ever felt in my life. Well, "After-life".</p><p>I looked down at myself, I had become more transparent. My legs no longer present, instead, a sort of wispy replacement. Interesting, that's why I couldn't feel the snow. I've also noticed that I am not affected by the harsh weather. Although it is snowing, I do not feel the freezing temperatures. My "body" is already quite cold. But more of a comfortable cool than cold. Though that might just be me. </p><p>I put my questions about my new body aside, deciding to make a bee-line for Techno's base. I floated much faster than I was able to run when I was alive. Hmm, that will most likely come in handy. </p><p>As I reached the door, I attempted to knock. But instead of meeting hardwood, my hand went straight through it. Oh yeah... Physics don't apply to ghosts. Nice. </p><p>I decided to just travel through the door. It's not like I could use the handle anyways. </p><p>I looked around. Technoblade was nowhere in sight.</p><p>'I wonder where he is' I thought to myself. 'Probably out with Phil again'. </p><p>I proceeded to snoop through his house. As you do. Rummaging through his chests for things I could steal to annoy him. Halfway through, I decided that maybe stealing his things wasn't the best way to say "Suprise I'm back from the dead!". I put his things back and explored more. Apparently, my body has decided that walls cannot be accessed, but items are fine. That doesn't make much sense? </p><p>I see the hound army has grown. I wish I could pet them. I miss my human hands already. </p><p>I headed inside. I wanted to be there to see him when he returned. I wonder how long I was in that strange place. Maybe a day, a year? Who knows.</p><p>I heard a door open downstairs. I rushed to meet him at the ladder. "Techno! I'm back!" I shouted, a huge smile enveloping my face. </p><p>He didn't say anything. He didn't seem to even notice I was there. What? Wait... No...</p><p>No. no. no. no. no. Why? I was supposed to see him again. </p><p>I waved my hands in front of his face desperately. Trying my best to get his attention. But he was none the wiser of my presence.  </p><p>No. This isn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be this way. </p><p>I just want to see him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp. Yikes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. {Chapter Four} Communication.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Figuring out how to communicate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) P.O.V:</p><p> </p><p>   No.</p><p> </p><p>   No. No. No. No. No. No. No. </p><p> </p><p>   NONONONONONO-</p><p> </p><p>  Why? Why me? Why can't he see me? Why can't he see me like he can see Ghost-bur? This doesn't make any sense. <br/>I just wanted to see him again.  <br/>I have to think quickly. What do I do to communicate? He can't see me. I've been yelling and crying for the past five minutes so he definitely can't hear me. So what now?</p><p>Wait! Signs! I can interact with items!</p><p>I opened one of his chests and found a birch sign. I quickly pulled it out and placed it in front of him. He did a double-take. I smiled. It worked. I quickly wrote on the sign, "Techno it's me (Y/N)." He rubbed his eyes for a second. Before looking at the sign again in disbelief. I continued, "I know you can't see me right now, but I need you to trust that it's me. I needed to tell you that I love you and that I will always be with you. I promise to find a way to see you again."  I started to tear up a bit. I just wanted him to know that I loved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, sorry for not updating. I haven't been able to find motivation. But here you guys go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. {Chapter Five} A different perspective.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking a look at Technoblades point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblades POV:</p><p>The walk home was horrible. I couldn't get her off my mind. I should have protected her. Why wasn't I there? </p><p>'Dream will pay for hurting her. She's gone and it's your fault for not protecting her. E. KILL DREAM AND BATHE IN HIS BLOOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. E. Why did it have to be her? I miss (Y/N). It's extra cold today. We don't like cold. BLOOD. KILL. Wheres Philza? Technosad. Sadblade?'</p><p>The voices hadn't stopped talking since she was killed. I couldn't get them to be quiet for the life of me. The only thing that kept them semi-silent was Phil. And even then they were still loud. </p><p>"Shut it chat" I muttered under my breath. I knew she was gone but they wouldn't stop. </p><p>Through the snow, I could see my base in the distance. The roof was covered in a thick blanket of snowy powder. I'd have to clean it off so there aren't any more leaks. My hair was also covered in snowflakes. I would have to take a shower and brush it out. I haven't brushed my hair since she died. It hasn't left the braid she put it in. I hoped that keeping it would keep part of her around. But I knew I'd have to take it out eventually. </p><p>I trudged through the snow up to the front door, the hounds barking at me on my way up. She always had a soft spot for them. She would scold me every time I took them into battle. She said that it was kind of cool but also bad to put them in danger. She would always pout when I did it anyways. </p><p>The door opened with a loud creak. I should fix that. My roommates stared at me as I walked in. I took off my heavy cloak, taking off my snow-covered boots and my mask. She always told me I didn't have to wear it around her. I know I should move on and go about my life. It's what she would have wanted. But I just can't. She meant so much to me. She was one of the few people who saw me as a person, instead of a weapon. </p><p>I opened my chests realizing some things were moved. Philza might have needed something. But nothing was missing. Was someone here? Why didn't they take anything? I checked all of my chests, nothing was missing. </p><p>I turned around to find a sign. This wasn't here a minute ago. Out of nowhere text started to appear on the sign. I was baffled, how was this possible? Who was doing this? It couldn't be Ghostbur. And it couldn't be someone with invis potions, seeing as there was no tag. I read the words on the mysterious sign. </p><p>No...It can't be...</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N)?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyyy So I still haven't had a ton of motivation but I got a new keyboard and it's super swag so I might update more since I enjoy typing on this so much. I need some ideas for the story though so comment what you got for me &lt;3 don't forget to take your meds and drink some water &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Poll Results. (Not a chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HNgggggggggg jsdfv</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so the winner of the polls was #6. </p><p>Sadly because that was my least favorite. Now I could have just lied about it and done my favorite (#5) but I promised and I always keep my promises. No matter how badly I wanted five. Anyways I'll be spending a little time writing out how this is gonna play out and writing the chapters. But thanks for being such a big help. I will be deleting the last chapter so that no one new gets their hopes up about the voting. So for those who didn't see it before I had a poll for the way I'd write the story. Sorry, you missed it but I might have another one either in this story or in the next one I'm planning. Thank you again for reading and contributing. You guys really are the reason I keep writing this story. Don't forget to take your meds, drink some water, and have a nice meal today. I love you all &lt;3</p><p>-Skeleton_titties (Leah)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sadly the one you guys picked ended up being my least favorite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>